In order to determine the distribution of high risk drug use and sexual behavior related to HIV transmission as well as monitor changes in these behaviors, a monitoring and surveillance system will be established by collecting data from 3,300 IV drug users and their sexual partners, as well as crack cocaine users in South Florida. A sample of subjects entered into this monitoring system, along with 600 IV drug users and their sexual partners previously enrolled and followed in a NIDA funded AIDS Community Demonstration Project (CODP) will be entered into a new phase of a risk reduction program called the South Florida AIDS Prevention/Intervention Program (PIP). This program has been designed to continue the evaluation of the CODP project by determining whether booster sessions designed to reinforce and increase knowledge of drug and sex risk reduction behaviors can improve the retention of knowledge and skills gained in the earlier phase of the intervention and if this retention relates to changes in risk behaviors. Consistent with the earlier intervention program in which subjects were randomly assigned into "tradition" CDC intervention or enhanced intervention, study subjects from this current intervention program (CODP) will be randomly assigned into an "innovative" group that receives the booster session and standard (control) group that only receives a HIV risk reduction skills assessment. Subjects recruited from the monitoring system will be randomly assigned to four groups consistent with the study categories of those recruited from the CODP program. These categories are: 1) those who receive a standard CDC AIDS risk intervention plus a follow-up skills assessment, 2) those who receive this program plus a booster session, 3) those who receive the enhanced risk reduction program (CODP) plus a skills assessment and 4) those who receive the enhanced program, the skills assessment plus a booster session. Data analysis of the monitoring aspect of the project will focus on the distribution, correlates and trends in risk behaviors in South Florida. Process evaluation will focus on the procedures of program implementation. Analysis of Variance techniques as well as regression techniques will be used to assess the effectiveness of the existing enhanced intervention program and the effectiveness of the booster sessions. Structural equation models will be used to examine the characteristics that account for positive changes in all study research categories and to examine the relative success of booster sessions and the effect of their timing. This study builds upon the effective foundation created in the first phase of the current demonstration project and expands the research by including a behavioral monitoring system and evaluating a booster program.